Dear Victoria
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: Victoria Bennet, twin sister of Elizabeth Bennet, had a strange fascination with Mr. Darcy, despite her sister's disdain for the man. There was something about him... Darcy/OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Well, this is my first chapter. I'm hoping you like it, be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to Pride and Prejudice, though I do own the book. I'm still waiting for the DVD.**

* * *

Victoria Bennet, twin sister of Elizabeth Bennet, was the first to awaken in the household, as usual. She and her sister were the second and third born of the Bennet daughters, of which there were six.

Victoria had been born first, and so took on the role of the older sister to all of her younger sisters, including her twin.

The sun had not yet risen, false dawn the only light as she darned her dressing gown and headed to the library, to do some reading and perhaps some drawing before her father awoke and took back his study.

It seemed like little time had passed before her Father entered the room, and smiled fondly at his daughter. "Good morning, Papa!" Victoria greeted with a wide smile as she stood.

"Good morning, Tori. I see you were up with the sun again. Anything new?" he asked, peering curiously at her sketch book.

"Nothing really" Victoria modestly replied. "I believe I should get dressed for the day" she stood to leave, her father watching as one of his favorite daughters ran away to play her role of a dotting daughter in search of a husband.

* * *

On the few sunny days there were, we would all be doing different things. Lizzie would be reading outside, Mary would be playing the piano. Jane would be doing something more becoming of a lady, and Lydia and Kitty would be doing something ridiculous and inappropriate.

This particular morning was no different. After I dressed for the day, all the others were wondering around, doing something-or-another. Lizzie was nowhere in the house, and I wasn't sure where to look next when I finally spotted her heading towards the house, brown book in hand.

"Lizzie! Back from your walk?" I asked, meeting my sister at the door, outside. "It is a lovely day. Or didn't you notice, with your nose stuck in a book?"

"The weather was lovely, the ground damp, and the book was fascinating, thank you very much Victoria" Lizzie replied with an indulgent smile.

Before I could reply, Mother's voice was heard. We both turned to the window looking into Father's study, where both our parents were. "My dear Mr. Bennet, have you heard?" Mother was asking. Netherfield Park is let at last. Do you not want to know who has taken it?"

Lizzie and I smiled at each other, knowing exactly what had gotten Mother so excited.

"As you wish to tell me, my dear, I doubt I have any choice in the matter" Father replied dryly.

Lizzie and I gigged quietly to each other before linking arms and heading further indoors. We were barely in the house when I heard girlish giggling that could only belong to two girls. I tugged Elizabeth towards the door to Father's study, where Lydia and Kitty were listening.

"Liddy, Kitty, what have I told you about listening at the door?" Lizzie scolded, attempting to pull them away.

"Shh, never mind that" Lydia brushed her off. "There's a Mr. Bingley arrived from the North. £5,000 a year!"

The girls were nearly squealing, and Lizzie was now listening as well. I stepped back and couldn't help but laugh at them. "He's single!" Lydia and Kitty squealed in unison.

I couldn't say I was not excited. Despite my scorning of my younger sisters antics, I did wish to be married. I was a bit more hesitant at throwing myself at available young men, though.

"Who's single?" Jane asked, stopping by our little cluster as she walked by.

"A Mr. Bingley, apparently. £5000 a year, too" I giggled as Jane turned her attention to our conversing parents as Kitty shushed us.

"And how can that possibly affect them?" Father asked, pacing.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, how can you be so tiresome?" I snorted as Mother huffed. "You know he must marry one of them."

We all giggled again, so Father's retort was partially muffled. "Ah, so that is his design in settling here."

"You must go and visit him at once!" Mother demanded. The door shut, and then quickly opened. There Father stood, holding a potted orchid.

"Good heavens" Father smiled, "People." I couldn't help but giggles more at his smile, and we shared a look as he passed me. Father and I had always gotten along very well.

Mother quickly followed after him, and we all trailed behind, following Father through the house like ducklings.

"For we may not visit if you do not, as you well know, Mr. Bennet" Mother lectured on. "Aren't you listening? You never listen."

"You must, Papa" Kitty pleaded.

"At once!" Mother added.

"There's no need" Father stopped in the brightly lit parlor. "I already have" he admitted.

Kitty and Lydia gasped while Mother seemed angry at Father for teasing her. "Have? When? Oh, Mr. Bennet, how can you tease me so? Have you no compassion for my nerves?"

Lizzie and I sat on the couch while the others spread out in the room, watching the interaction with undivided attention.

"You mistake me, my dear. I have the highest respect for them," Father explained as he set the orchid on the window sill and sat in the chair next to it. "They've been my constant companions these 20 years."

Elizabeth, Jane, and I all laughed. It seems we three had our father's humor, while Mother, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia have none.

"Papa!"

"Is he amiable?"

"Who?" Mary asked from the door. She must have just joined us.

"Is he handsome?"

"Who?"

"He's sure to be handsome" Lydia sang, skipping over to Kitty.

"With £5000 a year, it would not matter if he had warts and a leer" Lizzie laughed. Lizzie always was more cynical.

"Who's got warts?" Mary asked.

"A Mr. Bingley that has let Netherfield Park" I told her quickly, as to not interrupt the flow of the amusing conversation.

"I will give me hearty consent to his marrying whichever of the girls he chooses" Father said calmly. I could see the twinkle in his eye at the excitement of the girls, of all of us.

"So will he come to the ball tomorrow, Papa?" Lydia asked, kneeling in front of Father.

"I believe so" he replied quietly, in contrast to the shrieks the other girls gave at his answer.

Mother looked ready to cry from happiness as she hugged and kissed Father. Lizzie grimaced and turned to watch the girls as they danced around Lizzie and I, who were still sitting on the couch. "Can I wear your spotted muslin? Oh, please, Jane!" Kitty begged.

"No, I need it."

"Please Jane!" Kitty begged, grabbing Jane's shoulders. "I'll lend you my green slippers!"

"They were mine!" Jane reminded Kitty, who had the nasty habit of borrow things (sometimes without permission) and not returning them.

"Oh, were they?" Kitty asked hysterically. "Well, I'll do your mending for a week" Kitty continued to bargain. Lydia looked a bit put out at the lack of attention.

"I'll re-trim your new bonnet" Lydia bargained.

"Two weeks" Kitty tried.

"And I'll pay you myself, Jane" Lydia continued.

"Jane"

"Jane, look at me"

"Jane"

"But I want to wear it myself" Jane protested.

Lizzie and I laughed at the two younger girls spun Jane around, attempting to gain her favor.

I glanced back at Father, who was watching us with a fond little smile on his face. I smiled back as he opened his arms for a hug, which I hastily returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Wow, I'm honestly surprised at the amazing response I've gotten from you guys. My inbox has been blown up by all the reviews, favorites, and followers, and that was only one chapter. Thanks, guys!**

**I ****apologize is Darcy seems a little OOC. Someone asked me what Victoria looks like. The picture for the story is of Victoria, she is Lizzie's fraternal twin.**

* * *

It was ever so much fun to be dancing. We all loved dancing, and it was something that most of us were good at, baring Mary from both statements.

This ball was no different. I danced every time I was asked, and my feet never grew tired; they never had and I don't believe they ever will. Jane used to say I was born to dance. Despite my lack of beauty, especially compared to Jane, I was never in want of a partner.

After yet another dance I collapsed into a seat next to Jane, Lizzie, and Lizzie's best friend Charlotte. "Having fun?" Jane laughed at me. "Oh, most definitely" I replied, laughing despite my out-of-breathe state.

"You never seem to be out of a partner" Charlotte remarked after I had calmed. "I'm just good for a dance" I replied. "Now, if every many in the room does not end the evening in love with you, my Jane, then I am no judge of beauty."

"Or men!" she laughed modestly.

"No, they are far too easy to judge" Elizabeth joked.

"After all, men need only three basic things to be happy; food, sleep, and entertainment!" I joined in, though I made sure my remark would go no further than my sisters.

"They're not all bad" Jane defended the opposite sex.

"Humorless poppycocks, in my limited experience" Lizzie decided.

"One of these days you two, someone will catch your eye, and then you'll have to watch your tongue!" Jane said, looking about the room.

Suddenly, the music stopped, as did the dance. I frowned and stood, trying to see what had stopped it.

Three imposing figures stood at the front of the room. Two men, and one woman. The first man was fairly tall, with orange hair and a slim figure, with a smile on his face.

The second man was taller, with neat, dark hair and broad shoulders. His face was blank, but still very striking.

The woman had the same red hair as the first man, and she wore an elegant white dress. Her nose was turned up, and her face was most definitely not set in a smile.

The host, Charlotte's father, greeted the three. "How good of you to come."

"So, which of the painted peacocks is our Mr. Bingley?" Lizzie asked Charlotte.

"Mr. Bingley is on the right, and the woman on the left is his sister." Charlotte explained.

"And the person with the quizzical brow?" I asked. He was indeed handsome, in a tall, dark way. Very handsome, I had a hard time taking my eyes away from his imposing figure.

"That is his good friend, Mr. Darcy" Charlotte explained.

"He looks miserable, poor soul" Lizzie laughed.

"Perhaps he is unused to being in the company of country-folk" I replied without removing my gaze. I had no idea why I was defending this perfect stranger.

"Miserable or not, he most certainly is not poor" Charlotte teased as the trio walked through the room, Mr. Darcy first, followed by the Bingleys'.

"Tell me" I heard Lizzie ask.

"£10,000 a year and he owns half of Derbyshire" Charlotte said.

I missed the rest of the conversation as Mr. Darcy met my gaze. My smile was long gone as we stared at one another. His steps did not falter, and it felt as though he was looking into my soul. I could do nothing but return the look.

"Tori? Victoria, are you alright?"

The sound of Jane's voice broke the trance, and I looked away. I quickly nodded and looked back to see he was still looking at me as they passed and we all curtsied. Once past me, he quickly looked away. His face was still impassively blank, and I could not tell anything about him.

Finally, they reached the other end of the room, and the music started again. Another boy, whose name I did not know, came up to me, and of course I accepted.

…

His eyes followed the brunette as she danced, through her head back wildly in laughter. Her eyes twinkled with humor, and her whole being seemed to light up. She was, or course, not the handsomest woman in the room, and most certainly did not have the social status required for his attention, but he could not help watching her laugh, despite her plainness.

When he had walked past, it was as if her eyes had enchanted his, he could not look away until he passed her. Her eyes… there was something about them… they were rather pretty, for one of her station.

…

I was in the middle of dancing when Mother grabbed my arm and pulled me away, towards my sisters.

Mother grabbed Lizzie, Jane, Charlotte, and myself and went to the trio, where Father met us with Mary. "Mr. Bingley, my eldest daughter you know," Charlotte curtsied, "Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Elizabeth, Victoria, and Miss Mary Bennet" we all curtsied in turn.

"It is a pleasure" Mother smiled. "I have two others, but they're already dancing." I sighed, remembering that I had also been dancing, but didn't say anything.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance" Mr. Bingley said with a smile. It seemed as if he were the only one out of the three to smile.

"And may I introduce Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." We all curtsied again, and I couldn't help but look at his face again, though I quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed.

Eventually, Mother and Father wandered away. As did Sir William, and Charlotte. I couldn't help but cast longing looks at the dancing. "How do you like it here in Hertfordshire, Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked.

"Very much" Mr. Bingley smiled.

That reminded me… "The library at Netherfield, I've heard, is one of the finest in the country" I remarked.

"Yes, it fills me with guilt. I'm not a very good reader, you see" Mr. Bingley explained modestly and honestly, "I prefer being out of doors. I mean, I can read of course. And I'm not suggesting you can't read out of doors, of course…"

"You simply prefer more active activities than sitting still for long periods of time, like Jane" I attempted to save poor Mr. Bingley.

"Yes, yes, exactly. Do you not often read?" he asked Jane. I half listened to her answer as I glanced back at Mr. Darcy, and then again at the dancing, sighing with longing. Since I was standing with my sisters and Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy – sort of – no one had asked me to dance.

Mr. Bingley asked Jane to dance, or course, and did so want to join them out there, but no one asked, so I stayed with Elizabeth, Miss Bingley, and Mr. Darcy.

"I think I'll see what Charlotte is doing" Elizabeth murmured to me.

Before I could say a word, she left me with Mr. Darcy, and Miss Bingley.

"Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?" I asked, trying to solve some part of the mystery that is Mr. Darcy.

"Not if I can help it" he replied, though his tone was not hostile nor flat.

"May I ask why?" he seemed surprised by my question. "I apologize if my question is inappropriate" I quickly corrected myself, hoping I had not caused any offence.

"No, not at all. You must forgive me if I'd rather not answer, though" I nodded and turned away, tempting to think of anything at all to say. After failing to find a subject, I excused myself and went to find Charlotte and Lizzie.

…

"We are a long way from Grosvenor Square, are we not, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline remarked with a sneer, eyes trained on Miss Victoria Bennet.

Darcy remained silent, and finally was rid of her. Caroline may be of a higher social status, but he was not a woman of substance or intelligence.

…

After the dance was over, Mr. Bingley joined him on the edge of the room. I was sitting beneath some of the stands, avoiding people, and Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life" Bingley said, slightly out of breath from dancing.

"You were dancing with perhaps the only handsome girl in the room" Darcy's remark hurt, especially with my fascination with him.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld" I smiled slightly at Bingley's infatuation with Jane. She would be happy. "But her sisters Elizabeth and Victoria are very agreeable" Bingley added.

"They are perfectly tolerable I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me" I was hurt at his statement. I knew that I was not as beautiful as my sisters, but no girl liked to be called plain or unattractive.

"You'd better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time with me" Darcy said firmly.

After a few minutes to compose myself, I stepped out of my hiding place and was immediately asked to dance.

I slowly started enjoying myself again, and stopped thinking of Darcy's words. Though, I couldn't stop myself from glancing at him from time to time. I tried not to notice that he was watching the dancing carefully, and I did not analyze where he was watching.

Because, of course, he wouldn't be looking at me.

I couldn't keep from smiling as I watched Bingley and Jane watch each other. It was so adorable I almost couldn't stand it.

I was nearly out of breath when the dancing stopped, and we all applauded. It was hardly seconds later that Mother crowded Mr. Bingley. "Jane is a splendid dancer, is she not?"

"Oh, she is indeed" Bingley agreed immediately.

"You're friend, Miss Lucas, is a most amusing young woman" Mr. Bingley stated as he, Mr. Darcy, Miss Bingley, Jane, Mother, Lizzie, and I were gathered together.

"Oh, yes, I adore her" Lizzie agreed fondly.

"It is a pity she's not more handsome" Mother said.

"Mama!" I cried, shocked she would say such a thing in public.

"But Lizzie and Tori would never admit that she's plain" Mother continued. "Of course, it's my Jane who is considered the beauty of the county."

"No, Mama. Mama, please" Jane pleaded.

"Why? That, at least, is true. Jane, you are the most beautiful woman" I told her.

"When she was only fifteen there was a gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses" I could see Jane's mortification, and so I said that first thing that came to mind.

"And that put paid to it. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?" I interrupted mom hastily.

"I thought that poetry was the food of love?" Mr. Darcy interjected. It took me a moment to think of a response, so strong was my surprise at his voice.

"Of real love, it may. To write poetry, the writer must think, and think deeply, of his subject. If it is mere infatuation, poetry is the best to starve such infatuation. If the love if true, it could only cause the couple to fall even deeper" I rebutted.

"So, what do you recommend to encourage affection?" Darcy asked, his eyes never leaving my face. I was a little flustered at the attention, but finally decided to tease the stiff gentleman a bit. "Dancing."

Music started up again, and my attention was drawn to a young man asking for the next dance. I excused myself and quickly joined him on the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry for the long weekend, I was at my dad's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Bingley is just what a young man out to be."

The three of us were sitting in the bedroom, in our nightgowns, talking before going to bed.

"He is sensible, good humored…"

"Handsome, conveniently rich" Lizzie teased. I sighed. At this rate, I doubted Lizzie would get married any time soon. I did appreciate her humor, but she made her distain for males abundantly clear, and no man would marry a woman that made her dislike for his sex clear.

"You know perfectly well I do not believe marriage should be driven by a lot of money" Jane scolded her.

"I agree" I added.

"Only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony which is why I will end up an old maid" Lizzie explained.

"Only if you continue with your attitude towards men" I reminded her.

"Do you really believe he liked me?" Jane asked us.

"Jane, he danced with you most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it" Lizzie told her.

"Of course he liked you" I finished.

"But I give you leave to like him. You've liked many a stupider person" Lizzie told her. "Now, you're a great deal too apt to like people in general, you know. All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes."

"Not his friend" Jane disagreed. "Oh, I still can't believe what he said about you two."

"It was rather insulting. Though I was eavesdropping, and eavesdroppers never hear anything nice" I said.

"Still, it was uncalled for" Lizzie insisted.

I sighed. "Yes" I agreed, "And rather insulting. I can only hope any further interaction is limited."

* * *

"And then he danced the third with Miss Lucas" Mother was still repeating everything she remembered from the ball at breakfast.

"We were all there, dear" Father reminded.

"Oh, poor thing. It is a shame she's not more handsome" Mother continued. "There's a spinster in the making and no mistake. The forth with a Miss King, of little standing, and the fifth again with Jane."

"If he'd had any compassion for me, he would have sprained his ankle in the first set" Father grumbled.

"Oh Mr. Bennet, the way you carry on, anyone would think our girls look forward to a grand inheritance. When you die, Mr. Bennet, which may in fact be very soon, our girls will be left without a roof over their head nor a penny to their name." Mother lectured again.

"Oh, Mama, please, it's 10 in the morning" Lizzie complained.

"A letter addressed to Miss Bennet, ma'am, from Netherfield Hall." Betsy said, handing Jane the letter.

"Praise the Lord, we are saved" Mother whispered at Jane's eyes went wide. 'Take it' I mouthed to her. We all laughed at mother as Jane took the letter. "Make haste, Jane, make haste. Oh happy day" Mother prattled on as Jane opened the letter.

"It is from Caroline Bingley. She had invited me to dine with her" Jane's smile dropped as she continued the next line. "Her brother will be dining out."

"Dining out?" Mother asked with a frown.

"Can I take the carriage?" Jane asked, but I could see Mother plotting.

"Where? Let me see that" Mother reached across the table and took the letter from Jane.

"It is too far to walk, Mama" Jane added.

"This is unaccountable of him. Dining out, indeed."

"Mama! The carriage? For Jane?" Lizzie asked.

"Certainly not" Mother decided. "She'll go on horseback."

Jane looked horrified. "Horseback?" Jane, Lizzie, and I all asked at the same time. Just after, thunder rolled, making the coming storm evident. Mother smiled happily.

* * *

Lizzie and I ran inside from bidding Jane farewell. Lizzie banged on the door, and Father quickly opened it. "Lizzie, Tori" he smile before walking away, leaving the door open for us to enter.

"Now she'll have to stay the night. Exactly as I predicted" Mother said smugly, watching out the window.

"Good grief, woman" father said from behind Mother, also looking out the window. "Your skills in the art of matchmaking are positively occult." Mother laughed.

"Though I don't think, Mama, you can reasonably take credit for making it rain" Lizzie remarked.

It was the next day that a letter arrived from Jane. I read it while the other girls and Mother worked in the kitchen. "'My kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better. Do not be alarmed. Excepting a sore throat, a fever, and a headache, there is nothing much wrong with me.' Stop laughing!" I cried, upset.

"Well, if Jane does die, it will be a comfort to know it was in pursuit of Mr. Bingley" Father said as he passed.

"People do not die of colds" Mother argued.

"But they do perish from fevers, Mother. Though I'm sure you are too elated to much care" I cried, standing and leaving them to their work.

I didn't wait to ask for the carriage, and Father could not spare another horse, so I started walking. I lifted my skirts in an attempt to keep the mud off as I trudged along. I shivered in the cold. I refused to go back. Jane meant a lot to me, just as much as Lizzie and Lizzie is my twin. I would not leave her when she is ill.

…

"Apparently, Lady Bathurst is redecorating her ballroom, in the French style. A little unpatriotic, don't you think?" Caroline remarked as she and Darcy ate.

The butler stepped in an announced "Miss Victoria Bennet."

Darcy looked up immediately. In walked a rakish figure, hair damp and loose, the hem of her skirt muddied. Darcy stood and bowed his head to her. "Good Lord, Miss Victoria. Did you walk here?" Caroline asked.

"I did" Victoria smiled happily. Darcy couldn't keep himself from noticing how the exercise had flashed her cheeks and emphasized the sparkle in her eye. Her reddish-brown hair looked extremely soft as it floated about her face.

"I'm so sorry, how is my sister?" Victoria asked after a pause.

"She's upstairs" Darcy told her quickly, unable to deny her anything in that moment.

"Thank you" Victoria smiled graciously at him.

Victoria curtsied and left the room to find her sister. "My goodness, did you see her hem?" Caroline asked. "Six inches deep in mud. She looked positively medieval" Caroline snarked.

Darcy couldn't agree.

* * *

"I feel such a terrible imposition, they're being so kind to me" Jane explained from her place in the bed of the guest room she had been given.

"Don't worry, I don't know who is more pleased at your being here, Mama or Mr. Bingley" I told her. "Elizabeth is angry that I left her at home with them, but I couldn't care to be in the company of the other inhabitants of the house, and she knew I was here." I told her.

Jane gave a moan of discomfort at the same time there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Mr. Bingley.

"Thank you for tending to my sister so diligently" I thanked sincerely. "She is in far better comfort here than she would have been at home."

"It's a pleasure" Bingley smiled, then tried to correct himself. "No, I meant it's… sorry, not a pleasure that she's ill, of course not. It's a pleasure that she's here… being ill."

I smiled at Bingley's fumbling. He was indeed adorable, and perfect for Jane.

"Mr. Bingley, I think Jane needs some rest. May I speak with you privately for a moment?" I asked, while I had what I wanted to say in mind.

"Oh, of course" Bingley stuttered. I smiled and stood, following him out of the room. "May I have our confidence, Mr. Bingley?" I asked.

"Of course, Miss Victoria" he replied immediately.

"I see how much you care about Jane" I told him bluntly. He blushed. "And I know how much she cares in return. Which is why I chose to speak to you now" he looked at me curiously.

"If you haven't noticed, Jane is not very open about her emotions. It's nearly impossible to tell what she's thinking, and I've known her all my life Bingley nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that this is not because she has no feelings for you."

Bingley looked confused. "Jane's _shy_, Mr. Bingley!" I cried. Bingley nodded and smiled in realization. "Just… don't doubt her sincerity towards you. Jane is a very timid person, and I would hate to see you both miserable because of a misconception." I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I'm posting a little early because I'm going out and having an actual life today, so it's now or never, as far as today goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting in a room with the trio, reading a book Bingley lent me. Miss Caroline was looking out the window, and Darcy was in the center, writing. It was difficult for me to keep my eyes off of him, such was my fascination, though it seemed I was not as obvious as Miss Caroline Bingley.

"You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Darcy" she commented, turning from her window.

"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly" Darcy returned coolly, nothing like the way he had spoken to me earlier. Perhaps he was as tired of her antics as I am, and he's known her much longer.

"How many letters you must have occasion to write, Mr. Darcy" Miss Caroline tried again, slowly walking around Darcy's little table, dragging her hand behind her in a 'seductive' manner. "Letters of business, too. How odious I should think them."

"It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours" Darcy replied quickly, never ceasing his writing.

"Do tell your sister that I long to see her" Miss Caroline said, walking back to the window. I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by her.

With her hair styled that way, and the elegant red dress, she looked lovely, and I was slightly surprised Darcy could ignore her so well. Women like Caroline Bingley usually had men hanging after them.

"I've already told her once, by your desire" Darcy finally looked up, but he sounded exasperated by Miss Caroline's behavior.

"I do dote on her" I was starting to feel as if her comments were only partially directed at Darcy now, but I could not fathom why Miss Caroline would feel threatened by me. "I was quite in raptures at her beautiful little design for a table."

"Perhaps you will give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again?" Darcy requested firmly. "At present, I have not room enough to do them justice."

"Well, I think it's amazing you young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished" Bingley said pleasantly, shooting me a brotherly smile. I returned it. I was fond of Bingley and his unending good nature.

"What do you mean, Charles?" Miss Caroline asked rudely, as though talking to someone whom knew not what they were speaking of.

"You all paint tables and play the piano and embroider cushions. I never heard of a young lady but people say she is accomplished" Bingley said, and I couldn't stifle my giggle at him comment.

"The word is indeed applied too liberally" Darcy decided. "I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen women in all my acquaintance that are truly accomplished."

"Nor I, to be sure" Miss Caroline quickly, but airily, agreed.

"You must comprehend a great deal in the idea" I said, curious to what Darcy would say next.

"I do" he said sincerely, in a much kinder tone, looking directly at me. I did not allow myself to blush or turn away from his gaze.

"Absolutely" Miss Caroline interjected, drawing Darcy's attention, fortunately. "She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, to deserve the word." She looked at Darcy, who was not looking at her, before continuing, "And something in her air and manner of walking."

"And, of course, she must improve her mind by extensive reading" Darcy added, glancing at the book I held in my hand. Now thoroughly interested, I shut the book and set it aside.

"I'm no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now and your knowing any" I told him.

"Are you so severe on your own sex?" he asked me, his gaze now never wavering from my face.

"I never saw such a woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold. No, I cannot see how any young lady could hold such accomplishments and still be deemed human" I explained.

"You speak too harshly, Miss Victoria. Miss Jane has gushed of your accomplishments in music, drawing, reading, and especially dancing" Bingley interrupted.

I blushed slightly. Of course Jane boasted of everyone but herself. "I leave the music to my sister Mary, and the reading to Elizabeth, both of whom are far more accomplished than I. I will admit to dancing, as I'm sure my sister has spoken of absolutely."

"And drawing?" Miss Caroline prompted.

"My drawing abilities are nothing to boast of" I said, not wishing to discuss my early-morning habits to these harsh critics.

There was silence, and Darcy looked at me though I was a puzzle he was attempting to piece together. "Miss Victoria, let us take a turn about the room" Miss Caroline finally broke the silence.

After a moment of deliberation, I stood to walk with her. Miss Caroline linked our arms as if we were bosom friends and we started walking around the room. "It's refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude?"

I held my tongue as to not comment on how Miss Caroline could not seem to sit in one attitude for a minute, let alone the amount of time she seemed to consider 'so long'.

"Will you not join us, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Caroline requested. I smiled at how predictable Miss Caroline was when it came to a certain tall, dark gentleman.

"You can only have two motives, Caroline, and I would interfere with either" Darcy refused.

"What can he mean?' Miss Caroline asked me, as if he couldn't hear us.

"Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask him nothing about it" I suggested, curious to see if Miss Caroline could disappoint Darcy in her pursuit of him.

"But do tell us, Mr. Darcy" Miss Caroline waited not even a second. She did amuse me with her desperation for attention.

"Either you are in each other's confidence and you have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here" Darcy explained himself.

It was a rather daring speech, and suddenly I found myself wondering if Mr. Darcy was as indifferent to me as I thought. It was obvious Miss Caroline was a beauty, but he seemed rather bored with her, and in his speech he referred to both of us. My simple, austere green dress was not nearly as elegant as Miss Caroline's, and I could not comprehend how my figure could be at any advantage.

I shook the idea away. Of course Darcy was not speaking of me. I was nothing special, after all.

Bingley laughed with Miss Caroline smiled, saying "Shocking. How should we punish him for such a speech?"

"We could always laugh at him" I suggested. I did miss laughing; having no reason to since coming here besides Bingley's few comments.

"Oh, no, Mr. Darcy is not to be teased" Miss Caroline disagreed.

"Is it pride, Mr. Darcy?" I asked innocently, allowing Miss Caroline to walk on without me. "And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?"

"That I couldn't say" Darcy replied quickly, meeting my gaze.

"Because we're doing our best to find fault in you" I told him. I had to admit, a part of me was bitter for his insulting comments of me and my sister. I was baiting him, just a bit.

"Maybe it's that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever" he told me. There was a look in his eye… something that I could not comprehend.

I was silent, mentally attempting to step away from the heavy atmosphere. "Oh, dear, I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh" I told him with a weak smile.

"A family trait, I think" Miss Caroline cut in. I looked over to see her sneering at me, and watched as she turned away, laughing. My smile dropped and I bit my lip in an attempt to hide the hurt from her remark.

I couldn't look at Darcy again, so I turned away and went back to the sofa I had been sitting on.

…

He wanted to snap at Caroline when he noticed how wet Victoria's eyes were at her comment. He had noticed how slow to speak Victoria was usually, and had been pleasantly surprised when she had debated against his criteria for the label of accomplished for young ladies. She had spoken passionately, and her eyes were alit.

Leave it to Caroline to tear her down.

He had added the bit about reading, having seen her with a book frequently, and knowing Caroline cared nothing for reading. He had been shocked when _Charles_ had supplied the list of accomplishments for Victoria, which credited her with over half of the criteria he and Caroline had supplied.

Her modesty would do her no favors in instances such as this, but it was indeed refreshing compared to women like Caroline, who constantly talking of themselves and their accomplishments.

Yes, there was something about Miss Victoria… it was a shame she came from a family of poor gold-diggers with no decorum.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Well... Life, inspired by Pandora. Anyone else feeling music obsessed? Enjoy!**

* * *

Darcy was reading the paper while eating breakfast with Charles and Caroline, both of whom appeared bored. The silence was broken by the butler entering. "A Mrs. Bennet, a Miss Bennet, a Miss Bennet, a Miss Bennet, and a Miss Bennet, sir."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, are we to receive every Bennet in the country?" Caroline snarked.

Darcy privately agreed. The two eldest Bennet daughters were pleasant enough, but the third eldest was bitter, and the youngest were ridiculous to the point of acting much too immature, and their mother was not much better.

But, for his friend and… well, he would suffer them.

…

Bingley fetched me from Jane's room to meet my family. I hurried after him, hoping I could manage to keep their visit short. I sat across from my family as Miss Caroline sat adjacent. Bingley and Darcy stood behind her.

Mother and the girls all sat together, Mother, Kitty, and Lydia with a sigh, all in bright spring colors, and Mary with a blank expression and dark, plain clothes. Elizabeth, next to Mary, grinned at me as she sat.

"What an excellent room you have, sir" Mother said airily. "Such expensive furnishings" I tried not to flinch at her comment, and how they could be understood. "Oh, I do hope you intend to stay here, Mr. Bingley."

"Absolutely. I find the country very diverting" he agreed pleasantly. I mentally applauded him for handling Mother so effectively. "Don't you agree, Darcy?"

"I find it perfectly adequate, even if society's a little less varied than in town" he admitted.

"Less varied? Not at all" Mother argued. "We dine with four and twenty families of all shapes and sizes."

"Mama, I'm sure four and twenty seems a much smaller number than in town. After all, the country is far less cramped" I attempted to appease both parties, and I was sure I succeeded in appeasing neither. Actually, I felt rather stupid for saying anything.

"Mr. Bingley, is it true that you've promised to hold a ball here in Netherfield?" Lydia asked him.

"A ball?" Bingley obviously had no idea what she was talking about, and I held off a sigh, knowing what she was doing. And poor Mr. Bingley was about to be coerced by my youngest sister.

"It would be an excellent way to meet new friends" Lydia insisted. "You could invite the militia. They're excellent company."

I help back a smile as I realized what Lydia wanted. I tried not to laugh at my sisters' lack of tact.

"Oh, do hold a ball" Kitty pleaded. I never realized how… simple, she sounded.

I cleared my throat and shot my sisters a look, causing them both to calm and quite. But it seemed Bingley could not stand to disappoint. "When your sister is recovered, you shall name the day" he promised.

"I think a ball I a perfectly irrational way to gain new acquaintance" Mary voiced. "It would be better if conversation, instead of dancing, were the order of the day."

"Indeed, much more rational, but rather less like a ball" Miss Caroline said patronizingly.

"Thank you, Mary" Elizabeth broke in. It didn't take much to convince Mother it was time to leave.

"What a fine, imposing place it is, to be sure" Mother marveled. "Is it not, my dears? There's no house equal to it in the county."

Mother and the younger sisters were already seated. Bingley and Darcy stood beside the carriage as we climbed in. "Mr. Darcy" Jane curtsied to him.

"Miss Bennet" he returned.

Jane turned to Bingley. "Mr. Bingley, I don't know how to thank you" she said.

"You're welcome any time you feel the least bit poorly" he said, and I snorted quietly at his fumbled words again.

Miss Caroline walked me out, and I did try to hold my tongue. "Thank you for the company" I said quietly, stopping briefly.

"Not at all, the pleasure was mine" she replied dryly. We curtsied to each other, and Miss Caroline walked back into the house.

I turned back to the carriage, only to stop when I spotted Mr. Darcy on the left. Once recovered, I curtsied to him. "Mr. Darcy" I spoke shyly.

"Miss Victoria" I felt a shiver down my spine at his voice saying my name, so I quickly turned to Bingley.

"Mr. Bingley" I smiled. "Please, remember what I said" I told him as I rose from my curtsy. He nodded. "Of course. Good day, Miss Victoria" he replied with a grin.

As I climbed into the carriage, I felt a large, warm hand wrap around my own. I turned to see it was Darcy holding my hand. His grip was tight, but not painful, and comforting. I did not want him to let go. He had that strange look in his eye again, one I could not understand.

All too soon, he released my hand and walked away, leaving me staring after him. As he walked, he stretched his hand out, before allowing it to relax. Whatever for, I could not think. It seems that, Mr. Darcy was even more of a mystery to me than ever before.

* * *

As we arrived at the house, Mary went straight to the piano. Elizabeth and I entered just in time to hear Father telling Mother we're having a guest.

I knew what this meant. Father had told me about Mr. Collins, and the changes that would take place after his death if we were not married. I could think of only one reason he would be seeing us now, and I prayed that he took no interest in me.

"Lizzie, I do believe we should go into town" I told her. I knew she would want to talk to Charlotte.

"May I come?" Mary asked, ceasing her playing.

I nodded with, what I hoped was, a kind smile. "Of course. Come along" it was a short walk to find Charlotte once in town. Once the pleasantries were over, we went straight into the explanation.

"His name is Mr. Collins" I told Charlotte as we walked through town.

"He's the dreaded cousin" Elizabeth added.

"Who's to inherit…"

"Indeed. Everything, apparently" Elizabeth explained dryly.

"Even my piano stool belongs to Mr. Collins" Mary added.

"When?" Charlotte asked. I smiled, knowing if anything happened, even though she was better friends with Elizabeth, I would truly miss her.

"He may turn us out of the house as soon as he pleases" I said.

"But why?" Charlotte cried.

"Because the estate passes directly to him and not to us poor females" Elizabeth explained harshly.

I kept my mouth shut at the point of his coming; I knew the knowledge would do nothing.

* * *

Mr. Collins was short, stout, baby-faced, with short dark hair and few facial expressions. He was rather quite, too. During dinner, there was none of the usual conversations. It seemed I was not the only one hesitant around Mr. Collins.

"What a superbly features room and what excellent boiled potatoes" Mr. Collins broke the tense silence. His voice was a bit loud, as was usual when speaking first after silence. "Many years since I've had such an exemplary vegetable" I could see Elizabeth hold back a laugh, "To which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?"

Everyone stilled a bit at his comment, but Mother quickly came in. "Mr. Collins, we are perfectly able to keep a cook."

"Excellent" he seemed pleased. "I'm very pleased the estate can afford such a living" the conversation lulled for a moment. "I'm honored to have as my patroness Lady Catherine de Bourg" he told us. "You've heard of her, I presume?"

Mother shook her head silently.

"My small rectory abuts her estate, Rosings Park, and she often condescends to drive by my humble dwelling in her little phaeton and ponies" He smiled as he spoke, and the girls all smiled and giggled a bit.

"Does she have any family?" Mother asked curiously.

"One daughter, the heiress of Rosings and very extensive property" Collins told her. "I've often observed to Lady Catherine that her daughter seemed born to be a duchess for she has all the superior graces of elevated rank."

I dared not meet Elizabeth's eyes, for this is exactly the kind of thing she would find deathly amusing.

"These are the kind of little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to the ladies and which I conceive myself particularly bound to pay" Collins continued. He seemed eager to seem important and gain favor from others, but he didn't know what to stop talking, or what to not say something.

"How happy for you, Mr. Collins" Father finally spoke as Collins looked – stared – at Jane, drawing his attention, "to possess the talent for flattering with such delicacy." Father shared a smile with Elizabeth and I, for we all knew he was teasing.

"Do these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are they the result of previous study?" Jane's eyes went wide at Elizabeth's question, and I must say I was a bit shocked as well.

"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time" Collins explained, not noticing Elizabeth was making fun of him, "and though I do sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little elegant compliments I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible."

"Oh, believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed" I gasped at Elizabeth's clearly rude comment, and Jane's hand on my harm restrained me from hitting her.

Lydia couldn't stop her laugh, but she quickly masked it with coughing, although I'm not sure how well she hid her laughter.

"After dinner I thought I might read to you all for an hour or two" Collins suggested, looking around the table. Seeing no disagreement, he continued, "I have with me Fordyce's _Sermons_, which speak very eloquently on all matters moral. Are you familiar with Fordyce's _Sermons_, Miss Bennet?" he asked Jane quietly.

I held my breath to keep me from laughing or speaking, or anything else that would most definitely be offensive.

* * *

"Mr. Collins is the sort of man who makes you despair at the entire sex" Elizabeth said as she, Jane, and I walked.

"You do that anyways, Lizzie" I laughed at her. I stopped with a jerk as I turned my head forward and was met with an officer dressed in red with large eyebrows and long, blondish-looking hair.

"Yours, I believe" he said to me.

Lydia and Kitty came from behind him, "Oh, Mr. Wickham, how perfect you are" Lydia sighed.

"He picked up my handkerchief, too" Kitty said proudly. "Did you drop yours on purpose, Tori?"

"Mr. Wickham's a lieutenant" Lydia cried.

"An enchanted Lieutenant" he said, still looking at me. His gaze was not like Darcy's, which felt like he was enchanting me; no, Wickham's was more calculating, and I did not feel very comfortable.

"What are you up to, Liddy?" Jane asked with a smile.

"We just happened to be looking for some ribbon" Lydia said innocently.

"White, for the ball" Kitty added.

"Shall we all look for ribbon together?" Wickham suggested.

We all entered the shop together. "Good afternoon, Mr. James" Lydia called happily. I caught Elizabeth's eye, and then flicked my eyes to Wickham. Elizabeth nodded in understanding, and stepped between us.

"I shan't even browse. I can't be trusted. I have very poor taste in ribbons" Wickham said.

"Only a man truly confident of himself would admit to that" Elizabeth told him, drawing his attention away from me, fortunately.

"No, it's true. And buckles. When it comes to buckles, I'm lost" he said, watching Elizabeth. I browsed the ribbons silently, hoping not to draw attention to myself.

"Dear, oh, dear. You must be the shame of the regiment" Elizabeth teased.

"A laughingstock" he agreed.

"What do your superiors do with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ignore me" Wickham said after a moment of silence. "I'm of next to no importance, so it's easily done" he said. I hesitated in my looking. Something about Wickham made me nervous.

"Lizzie, lend me some money" Lydia requested.

"You already owe me a fortune, Liddy" Lizzie denied her.

"Allow me to oblige" Wickham said to Liddy.

"Oh, no, Mr. Wickham, please" Lizzie tried to stop him as he gave Lydia some money.

The two young girls happily went to buy their ribbons and Wickham returned his attention to Lizzie. "I insist."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – rain, rain, go away... wait, I'm thirty... hey, come back!**

**A little look into my bored mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wickham walked with us back from town, and I was sure to keep distance from him. I walked with Jane, clutching her arm.

"Are you all right, Victoria?" Jane asked me, a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure" I told her. I had no reason to be so hesitant towards Wickham, and the other girls certainly seemed to like him. But I couldn't allow myself near him. As we walked, we spotted Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy on horseback across the river.

I smiled when I saw the two. Bingley was dressed in white, atop a white horse, while Darcy, in contrast, was dressed in black riding a black horse.

"I was just on my way to your house!" Mr. Bingley called cheerfully.

"Mr. Bingley, how do you like my ribbons for your ball?' Lydia asked, dancing about, waving her ribbons. I laughed at her silly question.

"Very beautiful" Bingley indulged her kindly. I could help but laugh at the exchange.

"She is. Look at her, she's blooming" Lydia teased, poking Jane from behind. After all, we all knew he was talking about her.

"Be sure to invite Mr. Wickham, he is a credit to his profession" Lydia called, prancing around Lizzie and Wickham. My smile dropped as she mentioned the man. I noticed Darcy and Wickham glaring at each other.

Without a word, Darcy turned his horse around and galloped away after glaring at Wickham. My uneasiness around Wickham seemed a bit more rational seeing someone else dislike him, even if it was Mr. Darcy.

"Of course, you must come, Mr. Wickham" Bingley called, turning to follow after Darcy. "If you'll excuse me ladies. Enjoy the day!" Bingley chased after Darcy.

I didn't bother to look at Lizzie or Wickham. My eyes were trained on Mr. Darcy.

We left Lizzie with Wickham to talk, heading back to the house with our ribbons to ready for the ball.

* * *

I sat in the chair while Jane did my hair. Lizzie was dressing while telling us what Wickham had told her. "I still think there must have been a misunderstanding" Jane insisted, teasing my hair into small, tight curls and pinning them atop my head. It looked rather pretty.

"Oh, Jane, do you never think ill of anybody?" Lizzie laughed.

"I happen to agree, Lizzie" I told her sharply. "After all, there are two sides to this story."

"If it is not true, let Mr. Darcy contradict it himself" Lizzie demanded. "Till he does, I hope never to encounter him" she muttered.

* * *

The ball was lovely. Netherfield looked amazing. We stood in a line to be greeted by the Bingleys. After Mother and Father, it was Jane and I.

We both curtsied and smiled. Before we went into the other room, Bingley said "I'm so pleased you're here" he grinned foolishly at Jane, who smiled shyly back.

"And how are you?" Bingley turned to me. I smiled back.

"I am most well, and happy to be here. Netherfield looks splendid" I told him. We left them after a moment and headed inside. I saw Lizzie looking around. She must be searching for Mr. Wickham.

I was quickly asked for a dance, and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the Lizzie was dancing with Collins.

I also couldn't help but notice Charlotte watching Collins.

Once the dance was over, Lizzie, Charlotte and I linked arms and skipped out of the room, only to run into the one and only Mr. Darcy. "Excuse us" I said immediately.

Instead of acknowledging my pardon, Darcy asked "May I have the next dance, Miss Victoria?"

I tried not to smile or blush as I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, you may" I told him. He bowed his head, we curtsied, and he quickly left us alone.

"Did Mr. Darcy just ask me to dance?" I asked in wonder, as if in a trance.

"Did you just agree to dance with Mr. Darcy?" Lizzie accused. "After what Mr. Wickham told me?"

"Lizzy, I don't like Mr. Wickham, and I'm not sure I trust him. I like Mr. Darcy more than I like Wickham, and I will dance with him" I told her firmly.

The next dance started quickly, and I stood across from Mr. Darcy. His expression wasn't hard, but still blank. As we began dancing, I couldn't take my eyes off of his, and it seemed he was determined to keep his on me, for the time.

"I thought you did not like to dance?" I asked him shyly, worried I would offend him. After what he told me of his opinion, I did not want him to think ill of me.

"I did not say I disliked to dance. I simply prefer to know my partner" he told me. I was slightly surprised he would tell me something so intimate, but I was pleased as well.

"I see" was all I could think to say.

"Do you talk, as a rule, while dancing?" Darcy asked me after a moment.

"No" I smiled. "No, I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn" I teased.

"Tell me, do you and your sisters very often walk to Meryton?" Darcy asked me. I could only think of one reason he would bring this up, and I was hesitant to speak.

"Yes, we often walk to Meryton" I told him. "It's a great opportunity to meet new people and acquaintances. I believe you mean to ask of one Mr. Wickham?"

"Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners he is sure of making friends. Whether he is capable of retaining them is less certain" Darcy said, his voice rough. He and Wickham did have a past, it seems.

"My sister, Elizabeth, seems quite attached to him" I hinted. "Though it seems I am not the only one with a less than favorable impression of the man."

By this time, we had stopped dancing and were now standing, toe to toe, centimeters from each other. "Are you attempting to bait me, Miss Victoria?" he asked in a low tone. I didn't move back, despite the tension.

"I am trying to piece you together, Mr. Darcy. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly. Some are more believable than others" I said hotly.

"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future" he said harshly as we began to dance again.

There were no more words, but suddenly it was like we were the only two people in the room. His eyes never wavered from mine, and I could help this feeling in my stomach…

And then the song was over.

Unsure of I could speak coherently to him again, I left Mr. Darcy and went to find Charlotte or Elizabeth, or maybe Jane and Mr. Bingley.

"Is that Mr. Darcy of Pemberley of Derbyshire?" Mr. Collins asked, entering the room I was leaving.

I looked past him briefly to see Charlotte watching him with a peculiar look on her face. "Yes, yes it is" I told him briefly.

"I must make myself known to him immediately" Mr. Collins decided.

"But, sir-"

"He is the nephew of my esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine" Collins continued.

"Mr. Collins, he will consider it an impertinence" I hissed after him, trying to keep him from Darcy, but to no avail.

Collins approached Darcy, who was talking to Jane and Mr. Bingley.

"Mr. Darcy" Darcy ignored him, or didn't hear him. I wasn't sure which.

"Mr. Darcy" Collins tried again.

Finally, Collin clears his throat and, in a loud voice, says "Mr. Darcy."

All sound stops and Darcy turns to look at Mr. Collins. Collins bows to Darcy and begins to speak with him. I was going to listen, but Miss Caroline's voice broke my thoughts.

"What interesting relatives you have, Miss Victoria" her words full of venom.

We curtsied to each other and before another word could be said I walked away, attempting to avoid my family, Mr. Collins, Miss Caroline, and Mr. Darcy.

For the first time in a long time, since I could remember, I didn't feel like dancing. I saw Lizzie and Charlotte speaking, but decided not to join them. I looked out onto the dancing and saw Jane, Darcy, and Caroline. I quickly fled.

I took refuge outside. It was a cleat night, and not terribly cold. Sighing, I slowly walked around the large fountain, swaying and twirling occasionally. The night was so soft, I began to hum. After a few bars, I began to sing softly. No words, just gentle sounds.

I twirled once more, only to stop abruptly, both movement and sound, at the sight of Mr. Darcy standing at the entrance, watching me. I quickly curtsied. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Darcy, I just… it was…" I trailed off, not finding the words.

He spoke not a word. He simply stared.

I could faintly hear the music of the ball, and decided to be bold. "Would you care to dance, Mr. Darcy?" I asked him.

He seemed stunned by my request, but took my hand nevertheless. We slowly danced to the music, just the two of us, and I couldn't help but feel a certain fondness for Darcy grow. I tried to squash it, I knew I had no chance, but I couldn't help myself.

I don't know how long we danced for, but the sky was getting light, and I knew my family would be leaving soon.

I reluctantly pulled away and looked up at the lightening sky. "I must take my leave, Mr. Darcy. It was a pleasure" I waited a moment for him to say something, but he was still silent, so I turned to leave.

"Victoria"

I stopped and looked back at him, but he said nothing else, so I smiled and left. I found my family outside, piling into the carriage. The girls and Father were asleep, and Mother was drunk.

I sighed as I stepped into the carriage, and we headed home.

The next morning was quiet, besides Mary playing the piano. Mother was nursing a hangover, though, and quickly asked her to stop. Mr. Collins quietly came down the stairs, stopping behind where Mother was seated. He cleared his throat, but no one really paid attention; poor man.

I did feel a bit sorry for Mr. Collins. We wasn't the cleverest of men, nor the most attractive, and no one gave him any real respect or notice. He was rather dry, but I couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

Collins stepped further in the room and bowed his head to Mother. "Mrs. Bennet, I was hoping, if it would not trouble you, that I might solicit a private audience with Miss Elizabeth in the course of the morning." Everyone looked stunner, but none more than Elizabeth herself.

"Oh, yes. Certainly" Mother agreed softly. "Lizzie will be very happy indeed. Everyone, out. Mr. Collins would like a private audience with your sister" she said as if we could not hear" she said, getting up and clearing us out.

"No, wait, please, I beg you. Mr. Collins can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear" Lizzie pleaded.

"No nonsense, Lizzie Mother ordered. "I desire you will stay where you are. Everyone else, to the drawing room." I reluctantly left my sister.

We listened at the door as Collins proposed to Lizzie, and Lizzie refused him.

Mother opened the doors as soon as she heard that, and the girls were laughing. I couldn't laugh, not at Mr. Collins. He was, perhaps, a bit pathetic, but he had just been rejected, and that was not pleasant.

Mother chased after Lizzie, and them she, Lizzie, and Father met outside to discuss the proposal.

This time, I refused to listen at the door. I knew what would happen. Father would side with Lizzie, and Lizzie would not marry Mr. Collins. And so, I went to Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Collins" I approached him quietly. "I must apologize for the rather rough and slightly insulting way my sister refused your proposal" I told him.

It seemed Mr. Collins couldn't find words at the moment, so I continued speaking.

"I must agree with her as far as her being the last woman on Earth that could make you happy, but I do know of one lady that would make an excellent wife of a perish" he looked up at me hopefully. "Are you acquainted with Miss Charlotte Lucas?"

* * *

Mr. Bingley had left Neithefield. He had left Jane. And now, Jane was heartbroken.

Lizzie and I were upset, not just for Jane, but because we had both believed Mr. Bingley to be a kind, truthful, amiable fellow, and now he does something like this. I doubt we'll trust our own judgments again anytime soon.

"I don't understand what would take him from Netherfield" Lizzie said. I was helping Jane and Lizzie pack to stay with our aunt and uncle in London. "Why would he not know when he was to return?"

Jane, upset, threw herself over on the bed and grabbed the letter. "Read it. I don't mind" she insisted.

Lizzie took the letter and quietly read "'Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister and we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not thing Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments, so much so I must hope to hereafter call her my sister"

"Is that not clear enough?' Jane sighed.

"You do remember that Caroline is quite attached to Mr. Darcy, don't you?" I asked Jane.

"Caroline Bingley sees that her brother is in love with you and has taken him off to persuade him otherwise" Lizzie decided.

"But I know her to be incapable of willfully deceiving anyone" Jane insisted. "It's far more likely that he doesn't love me and never has."

"He loves you!" Lizzie and I both cried at the same time. "Oh Jane, he loves you very much, and Caroline is willing to do anything to keep people she believes to be lower class away from her family"

"We will go to our aunt and uncle's in London, let it be known you are there, and I am sure he will come to you" Lizzie instructed Jane.

The next morning we waved Jane and Lizzie off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I couldn't help it. My reviewers have been so nice, I've decided to give you a treat. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was spinning on the swing in the barn, lonely. Lizzie and Jane were gone, I no longer had my usual companions, and if I were lucky, Charlotte was busy with Collins.

As if I had summoned her with my thoughts, Charlotte stood in front of me. "Charlotte!" I stood. "I'm sorry, Lizzie's not here. She's with Jane in London" I told her.

"My dear Victoria. I've come here to tell you the news" Charlotte smiled. I grinned.

"Mr. Collins proposed" I said before she could.

She looked startled. "Yes, how on Earth did you know?" she asked me.

"I saw the way you looked at him at the Netherfield ball, and I knew he was in want of a wife. You seemed like the perfect choice for my cousin" I told her with a smile.

We hugged and giggled. "Are you happy, Charlotte?" I asked her as I pulled away.

She nodded, smiling. "Yes. Yes, Victoria."

"Good. Then I wish you the best of luck, and a happy marriage" I told her, giving her another hug. "You must invite me some time" I added with a sly grin. Charlotte laughed, then sighed.

'Sometimes, at moments like these, I feel closer to you than to Lizzie. I don't understand how she is so against marriage, and so… so…"

"Prejudice against some people, like your Mr. Collins?" I supplied.

"Yes" she nodded regretfully.

"Lizzie is idealistic. She'll grow out of it, hopefully" I said.

"Good bye, Victoria" Charlotte began walking away.

"Good bye, Charlotte"

* * *

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Thank you for your letter. I'm so glad the house, furniture, and roads are all to your taste, and that Lady Catherine's behavior is friendly and obliging. _

_What with your departure, and Jane and Lizzie's to London, I must confess, the view from where I sit has been rather gray. _

_As for the favor you ask, it is no favor at all. After it, it was my request when you first shared to news. I am glad to visit you at your earliest convenience._

Finally, I had arrived at Charlotte's house. I saw Charlotte waiting for me, and quickly hoped down. "Welcome to our humble abode" Collins greeted me kindly. I hugged Charlotte tightly, having missed her dearly.

"Mr. Collins, I believe I should be very cross with you for stealing my dear friend from me" I smiled, laughing. Collins smiled and led us inside.

"My wife encourages me to spend as much time in the garden as possible for the sake of my health" Collins told me.

"My dear, I think our guest is tired after her journey" Charlotte told him, leading me inside after Collins stopped at a window. We left him alone to speak to himself.

"We shan't be disturbed here" Charlotte told me after we had both sat down, pouring tea. "This parlor is for my own particular use. Oh, Victoria, it's such a pleasure to run my own home" We shared a smile.

"Charlotte, come here" Collins called from outside.

"Has the pig escaped again?" Charlotte asked, standing and scurrying to the window. "Oh, it's Lady Catherine. Come and see, Victoria" I stood and looked out the window at the impressive display.

"Great news, great news" Collins was saying through the window. "We've received an invitation to visit Rosings this evening from Lady Catherine de Bourg"

"How wonderful" Charlotte smiled.

"Do not make yourself uneasy, my dear cousin, about your apparel" Collin told me.

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Just put on whatever you've brought that's best."

"Lady Catherine's never been averse to the truly humble" Collins added.

I smiled and quickly left to change into a flattering green dress with darer green ribbons. Not long after, we left to walk to Rosings. "One of the most extraordinary sights in all of Europe, is it not?" Collins asked. "The glazing alone cost upwards of £20,000."

The butler showed us in, and I waited with Charlotte while Collins stepped forward and spoke to Lady Catherine.

"Your Ladyship" he bowed. "Miss de Bourg" he bowed again to Lady Catherine's daughter, and then motioned us forward.

We stood and curtsied. Lady Catherine was a striking woman with a firm face.

"So you are Victoria Bennet?" she asked.

"I am, Your Ladyship" I replied softly.

She didn't seem impressed as she looked me up and down before introducing the young lady next to her. "This is my daughter."

Anne seemed frail and delicate, and very soft-spoken, unlike her mother.

The door creaked and a parrot squeaked, causing us to silence and look over to where… Mr. Darcy was standing. I froze, stunned. I had not expected to see Mr. Darcy again after Caroline's letter to Jane, and especially after we had danced outside at the ball.

"Mr. Darcy" I said out of pure surprise.

"Mr. Darcy, I had no idea we had the honor." Collins greeted the much taller gentleman.

"Miss Victoria, I am a guest here" he told me, ignoring Collins.

Lady Catherine stood. "You know my nephew?"

"Yes, ma'am, I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew in Hertfordshire" I told her politely.

A rather round man next to Darcy introduced himself as, "Colonel Fitzwilliam. How do you do?"

Later, we were all about to be seated for dinner, when Catherine decided she did not like the seating arrangement. "Mr. Collins, you can't sit next to your wife. Move. Over there"

And so Collins moved to my seat, and I ended up seated between Charlotte and Mr. Darcy, whose eyes I don't think had left me yet. It was a bit unnerving.

Finally, we all sat to eat. "I trust you family is in good health, Miss Victoria?" Darcy broke the silence. I was surprised he would speak to me, but replied nonetheless.

"They are, thank you. Well, most of them. Jane has been rather ill since the departure of a mutual friend, and so she and Elizabeth have gone to London, to get away. Perhaps you happened to see them there?"

"I haven't been fortunate enough no" he told me. That did worry me a bit.

"I hope Jane's no getting to ill. When she gets dreadfully upset, she gets quite ill. I had been hoping London would have prevented that" I told him.

Before Darcy could say anything else, Lady Catherine addressed me. "Do you play the pianoforte, Miss Bennet?"

Unlike at Netherfield, I knew that clear, unmodest honesty was the only way to get through this dinner. "Yes, ma'am. I practice with my sister often."

"Do you draw?" she asked again.

"Yes, ma'am, every morning" I told her. Darcy looked surprised, though I don't know why.

"Your sisters, do they draw?"

"No, ma'am" I replied hesitantly, looking down at my plate.

"That's strange. I suppose you've had littler opportunity. Your mother should have taken you to town every spring for the benefit of the masters" Lady Catherine said.

"She did wish to, but my father hates town, unfortunately" I told her.

"Has your governess left you?" Lady Catherine asked.

"We never had a governess" I told her, slightly confused.

"No governess?" Lady Catherine seemed scandalized. "Five daughters brought up at home without a governess. I never heard such a thing. Your mother must have been quite a slave to your education"

"Yes, a bit" I lied. Mother hadn't cared. "But the elders help the younger, and so we've managed."

"Your younger sisters are they out in society?"

"Yes, ma'am. All"

"All? What, all five out at once? Oh, that's very odd. And you only the second. The younger ones out before the elders are married. Your youngest sisters must be very young."

"Yes, my youngest is not yet sixteen" I told her. "I do agree with you ma'am, of it being odd they're out already before Jane or possibly I have married, but I find it unfortunate if they must wait for my sister Elizabeth, you has no intentions of being married."

"None? Not at all?"

"No ma'am. We have had quite the bad luck where is comes to marriage, you see, my lady, and my sister has decided not to trouble herself. I can see her point, I supposed, but I believe it would be rather tiring." I said, feeling bold.

"You give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person" Catherine stated. "Pray, what is your age?"

"I am two and twenty, Your Ladyship" I told her.

* * *

"Come, Miss Bennet, and play for us" Lady Catherine commanded. "For music is my delight. In fact, there are few people in England who have more true enjoyment of music than myself or better natural taste. If I had ever learnt I should have been a great proficient. So would Anne, if her health would have allowed her."

"It would be a pleasure, ma'am" I curtsied stiffly and headed to the piano. I sat down and ran my fingers over the beautiful keys before playing a soft tune. While I played, Lady Catherine asked Mr. Darcy about Georgiana, whom I assumed was his sister.

I was proud to say that I played smoothly, without many mistakes. As Lady Catherine turned her speech against Charlotte, Darcy wandered over to me. "You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all your state to hear me?"

"I'm well enough acquainted with you, Miss Victoria, to know that I cannot alarm you even should I wish it" Darcy said pleasantly. His face even hinted at a smile.

"What was my friend like in Hertfordshire?" Colonel Fitzwilliam's loud voice surprised me, but I managed to continue playing smoothly.

"You really care to know?" I asked playfully. "Prepare yourself for something very dreadful. The first time I saw him at the assembly he danced with nobody at all. Even though gentlemen were scarce and there was more than one young lady sitting down without a partner."

"I knew nobody beyond my own party" Darcy defended himself.

"Yes, I know, and you do not dance unless you are familiar with your partner" he seemed surprised that I remembered what he had told me the first time we danced.

"Fitzwilliam, I need you" Lady Catherine loudly demanded. Fitzwilliam rolled him eyes and left.

Darcy and I were quite, and so I turned back to my playing. "I do not have the talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before." He admitted.

I nodded in understanding. "So it seems. Perhaps you should take your aunt's advice and practice. You had little troubles where I was concerned."

I turned back to my playing, and Darcy left me alone. I could help but feel sorry he left me.

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

I sat in Charlotte's parlor, writing to Jane and Lizzie. It was beautiful and sunny outside. It was lovely out here, but somehow I still felt out of place.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. I turned to find Mr. Darcy standing there, looking rather out of sorts. "Mr. Darcy" I greeted, slowing standing. "Please, do be seated."

He said nothing and did not move besides to play with the gloves he held in his hands. "I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Collins have gone on business to the village."

He nodded and looked around, as if he was struggling for words, when he finally spoke. "This is a charming house. I believe my aunt did a great deal to it when Mr. Collins first arrived."

I smiled. Was Mr. Darcy shy?!

"I believe so" I agreed, wanting him to keep talking. "She could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful subject." More silence. "Shall I call for some tea?"

"No. Thank you" he rejected the idea immediately. The door opened and Mr. Darcy excused himself. "Good day, Miss Victoria. It's been a pleasure." He quickly stalked off. I peered around to see it was Charlotte that had entered the home.

"What on earth have you done to poor Mr. Darcy?" she asked me with a small, teasing smile.

"I have no idea" I told her. We stared at each other for another moment before giggles burst forth.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – sorry for the delay, I had a birthday party yesterday, and some other stuff. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Every mind must have some counselor to whom it may apply for consolation in distress" Mr. Collins spoke. "There are many conveniences which others can supply and which we cannot procure for ourselves. I have now principally in view those objects which are only to be obtained through intercourse."

Thunder rumbled, and I barely managed not to laugh.

"Forgive me. Through the intercourse of friendship or civility. On such occasions, the proud man step forth to meet you not with the cordiality of affection but with the suspicion of one who reconnoiters an enemy…"

I was sitting with Colonel Fitzwilliam as we listen to Mr. Collins. He was a very amiable and pleasant fellow, very amusing.

"So, how long do you plan to stay in Kent, Colonel?" I asked him, bored of listening to Mr. Collins.

"As long as Darcy chooses. I'm at his disposal" he answered.

"Everyone appears to be at his disposal" I replied.

"Darcy is a most loyal companion" he told me, "From what I heard on our journey here he recently came to the rescue of one of his friends just in time."

Really? Worried, I asked "What happened?"

"He saved the man from an imprudent marriage" It was as if I have been punched in the gut. He couldn't mean…

"Who was the man?" I whispered harshly. I could see Darcy sitting in another section, and tried not to glare.

"His closest friend, Charles Bingley." Another punch to the stomach.

"Did Mr. Darcy give a reason for this interference?" I asked tersely.

"There were apparently strong objections to the lady."

"What kind of objections? Her lack of fortune?"

"I think it was her family that was considered unsuitable."

"So he separated them." I could feel my eyes watering.

"I believe so. I know nothing else."

"I should have known. I should have known it was him" I hissed, heartbroken, upset, and furious.

"What?" Fitzwilliam asked, but I ignored him for the rest of the time. No more. I would have nothing more to do with Mr. Darcy whatsoever.

* * *

I ran through the storm, trying to quite my mind. So many thoughts raged through my head, so many feelings swirling in my being, I was being consumed.

Finally, I found some shelter, and I tried to calm, only to be interrupted by the very man I didn't want to see.

"Miss Victoria" he said, a soft look in his eye. I couldn't read him or his expression; I was too stunned and angry and hurt. "I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment.

"I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you. I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgment, my family's expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, all these things, and I'm willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony."

"I don't understand" I stuttered, confused.

"I love you"

I froze.

"Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."

I was heartbroken. He thought he loved me. A part of me wanted to cry in joy, as my fascination with him had turned into some sort of the same feelings, but after everything he had done, and all the insulting things he had just said, I would have to break my heart, and hope to save my family without humiliating myself.

"Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done."

"Is this your reply?"

"Yes."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No"

"Are you rejecting me?"

"I'm sure the feelings which, as you've told me, have hindered your regard will help you in overcoming it." I snapped.

"Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed?"

"And I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgment!" I cried.

"No! Believe me-"

"If I was uncivil, then that is some excuse! But I have other reasons. You know I have. You've known longer than I!"

"What reasons?"

"Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister? Do you deny it, Mr. Darcy?" I snarled.

"That you separated a young couple who loved each other exposing your friend to the center of the world for caprice and my sister to its derision for disappointed hopes! And involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?"

"I do not deny it"

"How could you do it?"

"Because I believed you sister indifferent to him."

"Indifferent?"

"I watched them most carefully and realized his attachment was deeper than hers."

"She's shy! I told Mr. Bingley that myself! Jane is shy and modest, and he knew that! And instead of asking someone that knows Jane well, you decided hat you knew her better than anyone!"

"I did it for his own good."

"My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me!" I screamed.

Darcy looked shamed, but I was too angry.

"I suppose you suspect that his fortune had some bearing-"

"No! I wouldn't do your sister the dishonor" Darcy stopped me before I could finish. "Though it was suggested-"

"What was?" I snapped.

"It was made perfectly clear that an advantageous marriage-"

I knew where he had gotten that, stupid mother. "Did my sister give that impression?" I demanded.

"No! No! No. There was, however, I have to admit, the matter of your family."

"Our want of connection? Mr. Bingley didn't seem to vex himself about that."

"No, it was more than that." He insisted.

"How, sir?"

"It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three younger sisters, even, on occasion, your father." Darcy said.

I jolted back. All my anger froze, and I could suddenly feel the heavy rain that had chilled my skin. I knew my family was far from perfect or proper, but they were my family, _mine_.

"Forgive me" he said quietly after a moment. "You and your sister I must exclude from this."

"And what about Mr. Wickham?"

"Mr. Wickham?" he spat the name. "I thought you didn't care for him."

"I do not. Nor was I inclined to believe his tale, but your antics regarding my sister have made it seem more probable. What excuse can you give for your behavior towards him?"

"So, this is your opinion of me?" Darcy sneered, standing toe-to-toe with me again as we glared at each other, my heart shattering. "Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offenses might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty."

"My pride!"

"Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?"

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt even as you insulted my sister and I, insulted my mother, acted so arrogantly to everyone you met. Now I see that all of my good regards for you were for not!"

Darcy, at that moment, looked every bit as heartbroken as I felt. And at that moment, all I wanted to do was kiss him. I had never been kissed before, but at that moment, once all the passion had been released…

"Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time" Darcy turned and walked away, leaving me behind, most likely for good.

Once he was gone, I collapsed to the ground and cried. I couldn't stop crying. I was so angry and hurt and confused, I didn't know what to do.

The rain slowed with my tears. I stood, brushed myself off, and wandered back to the house, going straight to my room.

The next morning I was able to leave my room, but I was still upset. I went to Charlotte's parlor and stayed there, not rally eating or anything, really. When it was dark again, the door opened. I was looking into the mirror, and so I saw Mr. Darcy enter.

I was frozen. I couldn't move, even as he came inside. He looked ruffled, in a simply white shirt and jacket, but more composed than myself. He cautiously stepped forward, meeting my eyes through the glass.

"I came to leave you this." He set a letter down and left.

_Dear Victoria,_

_I shall not renew the sentiments which were so disgusting to you, but if I may, I will address the two offenses you have laid against me. _

_My father loved Mr. Wickham as a son. In consequence he left him a generous living. But upon my father's death, Mr. Wickham announced he had no intention of taking orders. He demanded the value of the living which he was given and which he gambled away within weeks._

_He then wrote demanding more money, which I refused, after which he severed all acquaintance. He came back to see us last summer, at which point he declared passionate love for my sister, whom he tried to persuade to elope with him._

_She is to inherit __£30,000. When it was made clear he would never receive a penny of that inheritance, he disappeared. I will not attempt to convey the depth of Georgiana's despair. She was fifteen years old._

_As to the other matter, that of your sister and Mr. Bingley. Though the motives which governed me may to you appear insufficient, they were in the service of a friend._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

"Victoria?"

I jumped when I heard Charlotte's voice, nearly dropping Mr. Darcy's letter. Are you all right?' she asked.

There was a lump in my throat and my eyes were water from the truth that I had read so far, so all I could do was shake my head. I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Oh, Victoria" Charlotte sighed, coming over and wrapping me a tight hug. "Oh, dear, dear Victoria. It will be all right. Shh. Shh"

Charlotte comforted me through the night, holding me as I cried and berated myself. Finally, a few hours before morning, I forced Charlotte to bed. I was to leave the next day to return home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – To make up for not posting yesterday, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly walked into my home, head bowed. I had been watching my feet since the night I had read that letter.

"Victoria, how fortunate you have arrived" Mother quickly rushed to me, taking my coat. "Your aunt and uncle are here to deliver Jane and Lizzie from London" she told me.

"How is Jane?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"She's in the drawing room" was all Mother would tell me.

* * *

"I'm quite over him, Victoria" Jane told me. "If he passed me in the street, I'd hardly notice" I knew she was lying. She wouldn't meet my eyes. But I would let her be in denial.

"London is so diverting" Jane smiled. "It's true. There's so much to entertain." Her words gave me an idea.

"What news from Kent?" Jane asked.

"Um, Charlotte is happy, and Lady Catherine is… Very…" I couldn't think of something polite at the moment, making Jane laugh.

"Victoria! Tell mama, tell her!" Kitty screamed, running and bawling into the drawing room.

"Oh, Kitty, stop making such a fuss" Auntie ordered.

"Why didn't she ask me as well?" Kitty demanded. Lydia, instead of being sympathetic to her sister, was all smiles, skipping after Kitty, as if gloating.

"She probably can't afford it" Auntie told her.

"I've just as much right as Lydia" Kitty cried.

"If I could but go to Brighton" Mother said.

"Also because I'm two years older" Kitty cried.

"Let's all go" Auntie sighed.

"Lydia's been invited to go to Brighton with the Forsters" Jane explained at my confused look.

"A little sea-bathing would set me up very nicely" Mother said.

"I shall dine with the officers every night" Lydia danced.

Now I knew where Lizzie was; begging Father not to let her go. But it was too late, Father wouldn't say no now. Not with this much fuss.

* * *

"Victoria, dear, you'd be welcome to accompany us" Auntie offered as we all moved about the kitchen.

"The Peak District is not Brighton" Uncle was saying. "And officers are very thin on the ground which may influence your decision."

"Come to the Peak District with us, Victoria, and get some fresh air" Auntie asked again.

"The glories of nature. What are men compared to rocks and mountains" Mary pondered.

"Believe me, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity" Lizzie told her. "If they are amiable, they're so easily led they have no minds of their own whatsoever."

"Oh, take car, my love, that savors strongly of bitterness" Auntie laughed.

* * *

I had decided to go with my aunt and uncle. The land was beautiful, and we had so much fun.

"Oh, what are men compared to rocks and mountains?" Uncle quoted Mary.

"Or carriages that work" Auntie added. We took lunch out of doors, on the roots of a giant tree. Auntie and Uncle were drawing, but I was simply looking around, enjoying the diverse landscape around me.

"Where exactly are we?' I wondered.

"I think we're quite close to Pemberley" my blood ran cold at my aunt's words.

"Mr. Darcy's home?" I asked before thinking.

"That's the fellow" Uncle said. "Very well stocked lake. I've a hankering to see it."

A part of my wanted to beg them not to go, and another part of me wanted to run up to Pemberley, find Darcy, and make amends for all my assumptions.

"Perhaps we should" I said absent-mindedly.

The ride to Pemberley was quiet, and very scenic. Pemberley itself was large and elegant, not as extravagant as Rosings, much more simply.

It was hard to follow the tour when it was all I could do to keep moving as I stared at all the beautiful details and artwork.

There was a room full of marble statues. Each was very detailed, quite pretty. "Is you master much at Pemberley?" I heard Uncle ask as I looked.

"Not as much as I would wish, sir" Mrs. Reynolds replied. "for he dearly loves it here."

"If he should marry, you might see more of him" Auntie said. I tried not to flinch at those words, remembering Darcy's proposal only a short while ago.

"Yes, madam, but I do not know when that will be" Mrs. Reynolds replied.

I stopped listening to their conversation, too busy looking at the art, and thinking about Darcy and his letter. I was still nursing a broken heart, but I could only hope his regards for me was so little he would be perfectly content now.

Even though I wasn't listening, I could still hear Mrs. Reynolds speaking of all the generous things he had done for her, a mere servant in most views.

And then I found a bust of Mr. Darcy himself.

"This is he, Mr. Darcy" Mrs. Reynolds and my aunt and uncle came up from behind me.

"A handsome face. Victoria, is it a true likeness?" Auntie asked me.

"Does the young lady know Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Reynolds asked happily.

"Only a little" I said hoarsely.

"Do you not think him a handsome man, Miss?"

"Yes. Yes, I daresay he is."

I heard Miss Reynolds say Georgiana's name and became curious, so I went to find her. I started hearing piano music, so I followed it. It was a familiar tune, but played much better than I ever could.

I peeked around an open door to see a mirror. In the reflection was the back of a beautiful blonde girl playing the piano beautifully.

And then a familiar dark back appeared behind her. The music stopped suddenly, and the little girls jumped into Darcy's arms. He spun her around, laughing, before setting her down. I quickly stepped away, feeling like an intruder. Hoping he hadn't sent me, I left.

I ran, I admit it. I ran from the room and outside, feeling wretched. "Miss Victoria!" I heard his deep voice call from behind me, and I berated myself for thinking he wouldn't see me.

I didn't turn to face him, I couldn't. I listened as he walked closer and closer to me, his footsteps determined.

Finally, I turned, my heart breaking all over again at seeing his handsome face. "I thought you were in London" I told him desperately.

"No. No, I'm not" he said simply.

"No, I came back a day early. Some business with my steward"

"We would not have come had we known you were here."

We both spoke at the same time, confusing words a little before we both fell silent.

"I'm in Derbyshire with my aunt and uncle" I told him, desperate to be rid of the silence.

"And are you having a pleasant trip?" he asked, that unfamiliar look in his eyes again.

"Very pleasant, it is most lovely. Tomorrow we go to Matlock." I'm not sure why I told him that.

"Tomorrow?" He almost looked hurt, but I tried not to think of it. "Are you staying at Lambton?"

"Yes. At the Rose and Crown" I explained softly, unable to keep looking at him, but at the same time unable to keep my eyes away.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a stab at the deeper topic I was avoiding. "I'm so sorry to intrude. They said that the house was open to visitors. I had no idea…" I couldn't finish, had no idea how to finish.

"May I see you back to the village?" he requested softly.

A large part of me wanted to say yes. Most of me. But I shook my head. "No" I denied gently. "I'm very fond of walking."

"Yes" Darcy laughed a bit, "Yes, I know."

I couldn't stand being there anymore, not feeling what I was feeling. I had to get away. "Goodbye, Mr. Darcy" I gasped, walking as quickly as I could away. Aunt and Uncle already gone, I walked all the way back to the inn.

Only to see Mr. Darcy speaking with my aunt and uncle.

I waited until he had left before approaching their table. "Victoria!" I aunt called happily. "We've just met Mr. Darcy. You didn't tell us you'd seen him? He's asked us to dine with him tomorrow. He was very civil, was he not?"

"Very civil" Uncle agreed.

"To dine with him?" I asked, stunned, slowly lowering myself into a chair.

"There's something pleasant about his mouth when he speaks." Auntie commented.

"You don't mind delaying our journey another day, do you?" Uncle asked.

"He particularly wants you to meet his sister" I choking on air at the mention of his sister, remembering what he had told me in his letter.

"Georgiana?"

* * *

I could hear the wonderful music before the door was opened, but as soon as the door clicked the music stopped. "Miss Victoria!" I young, feminine voice called.

The young, eager girl ran up to meet us. "My sister, Miss Georgiana" Darcy introduced with a smile, the most genuine smile I had ever seen, possibly the only smile.

"My brother has told me so much about you" Georgiana, for I could not be formal with her in my mind, said to me. "I feel as if we are friends already."

"Well, thank you" I smiled happily at the girl, who seemed like a ray of sunshine, in attitude as well as appearance. "What a beautiful pianoforte."

"My brother gave it to me. He shouldn't have." Georgiana said.

"Yes, I should've" Darcy immediately replied.

"Oh, very well then" quickly followed, causing me to giggle.

"Easily persuaded, is she not" and Darcy looked at _me_ for the first time.

"Your unfortunate brother was forced to listen to my playing for a whole evening" I told Georgiana jokingly.

"But he says you play so well" she protested sincerely.

"Passably, but not nearly as well as what I have heard from you, Miss Georgiana" I told her.

"I said 'quite well'" Darcy defended himself with a smile.

"Oh, well, 'quite well' is not 'very well'. I am satisfied" I smiled, happily bantering with Mr. Darcy again.

But then silence fell again. "Mr. Gardiner" Darcy looked past me to my uncle. "Are you fond of fishing?"

"Oh, very much, sir" Uncle replied eagerly.

"Can I persuade you to accompany me to the lake this afternoon?" Darcy asked. "It's very well stocked and its occupants left in peace for far too long."

"I would be delighted" Uncle agreed joyfully.

"Do you play duets, Miss Victoria?" Georgiana asked me.

"I have played often with my sister, but never well." I told her with a smile, knowing what she wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Super secret chapter posted at a super secret time for my true followers to find first. OK, now that the dramatics are over, enjoy!**

* * *

"Splendid fishing, good company. What a capital fellow" Uncle raved as we arrived back at the inn at the end of the day.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Darcy" Auntie said gratefully.

"A letter for you, madam" a tired maid told me, handing me the small piece of paper.

"Oh, it's from Jane" I smiled happily.

But, once I read the contents if the letter, all joy left my being.

I came into the empty room where my aunt and uncle were sitting, and Darcy was pacing, but I was crying so hard I couldn't speak. I collapsed onto a chair.

I tried again, this time a bit more composed. I waited a moment, too a deep breath and explained, "It's the most dreadful news. Lydia has run away with Mr. Wickham" Auntie and uncle stood in surprise. "They are gone from Brighton to Lord knows where. She has no money, no connections. I fear she is lost forever" I cried.

"This is my fault" Darcy said quietly, stepping closer. "If only I had exposed Wickham when I should."

"No" I stopped him. "No, this is my fault. I might have prevented all this merely by being open with my sisters."

"Has anything been done to recover her?" Auntie wondered.

"My father has gone to London. But I know very well that nothing can be done. We have not the smallest hope." I told her. Wickham's wickedness combined with Lydia's ridiculousness meant I would most likely not see my sister again.

"Would I could help you" Darcy whispered. My whole being wanted his comfort, to be wrapped in his warmth, but it wasn't proper, and he wasn't mine.

"Sir, I think it is too late" I murmured despairingly.

"This is grave indeed" he agreed. "I will leave you. Goodbye."

"I'm afraid we must go at once" Uncle decided at Mr. Darcy left. "I will join Mr. Bennet and find Lydia before she ruins the family forever."

And so Auntie and I went back home to Longbourn as Uncle joined Father in London. Mother had bedridden herself, more upset than I had ever seen her.

"Oh, why did the Forsters let her out of their sight?' Mother wondered miserably. "I always said they were unfit to take charge of her."

"And now she's ruined" Mary said unsympathetically.

"You are all ruined" Mother said. "Who will take you now, with a fallen sister? Poor Mr. Bennet will now have to fight the perfidious Wickham and then be killed."

"He hasn't found him yet, Mama" Lizzie said harshly.

"And then Mr. Collins will turn us out before he's cold in his grave" Mother sobbed.

"Do not be so alarmed, Mama" Jane said gently, ever the nurturer. "Our uncle has gone to London and is helping in the search."

"Lydia must know what this must be doing to my nerves. Such flutterings and spasms all over me. My baby Lydia" Mother did look unwell. "My baby. How could she do such a thing to her poor mama?"

We left Mother to rest. I found Mary snatching a letter from Kitty, who had been about to open it. Kitty snatched it back. "Kitty, give it to me" Mary insisted.

"No!" Kitty refused.

"Who is it for?" Jane took the letter from Kitty, who made no grabs for it. No one fought with Jane. "It's addressed to Papa" Jane read.

I grabbed the letter. "It's in Uncle's writing" I noticed.

With perfect timing, we heard the carriage. We all raced out to meet Father.

"Papa, there's a letter!" Kitty cried, first in the race.

"Let me catch my breath" Father begged.

"It's in Uncle's writing" Lizzie told him, handing the letter to him.

Father climbed out and immediately opened the letter. "He had found them."

"Are they married?" Kitty asked.

"Wait, I can't make out his script" Father struggled.

"Oh, give it to me" Lizzie snatched the letter back.

"Are they married?" Kitty asked again, trying to read over Lizzie's shoulder.

"They will be, if Father will send £100 a year on her" Lizzie read. "That is Wickham's condition."

"£100?" Kitty asked, surprised. I was as well.

"You will agree to this, Father?" I asked.

"Of course I'll agree" Father told us. "God knows how much your uncle must have laid on that wretched man."

"What do you mean, Father?" Kitty asked, snatching the letter.

"No man in his sense would marry Lydia under so slight a temptation as £100 a year. Your uncle must have been very generous" father explained.

"Do you think it a large sum?" Jane asked Lizzie and I.

"Wickham's a fool if he accepts less than £10,000" Lizzie told her.

"£10,000? Heaven forbid" Jane gasped.

Mother, of course, was very happy. Not only was Lydia found, we were not ruined, and Lydia was married.

* * *

Lydia returned, looking very smug, with Wickham. I kept close to Father, who seemed to notice my fear of being anywhere near Wickham.

"Lydia!" Mother cried happily when the carriage arrived.

"We passed Sarah Sims in her carriage" Lydia gossiped once out of the carriage. "So I took off my glove and let my hand just rest so she might see the ring."

Kitty looked very put out with Lydia, and I was a little glad she was away from Lydia's influence now.

"You must all go to Brighton" Lydia was saying over dinner. "For that is the place to get husbands" she wouldn't stop talking as if she had all the knowledge in the world. I clenched my hands tightly, keeping myself from smacking Lydia.

"I want to hear every little detail, Lydia dear" Mother cooed as if Lydia hadn't almost ruined the family.

"Well, Monday morning came and I was in such a fuss" I heard Lydia say. "There was my aunt, preaching and talking away as if she was reading a sermon. She was horrid unpleasant."

"Can't you understand why?" I snapped at Lydia.

"But I didn't hear a word because I was thinking of my dear Wickham" Lydia continued as if she couldn't hear me.

I switched Lydia's wine glass with my water, hoping to keep her sober and stop her holier-than-thou act.

"I longed to know whether he'd be married in his blue coat." Lydia was acting so superficial it was driving me mad.

I was ignoring Lydia, holding in my rage, until I heard her say Mr. Darcy's name.

"Mr. Darcy?" I asked her, surprised.

Lydia gasped exaggeratedly. "Oh, I forgot. But I shouldn't have said a word." She giggled.

"Mr. Darcy was at your wedding?" I pressed.

"He was the once that discovered us" Lydia told me. "He paid for the wedding, Wickham's commission. Everything. But don't tell anyone. He told me not to tell."

"Mr. Darcy?" I said to myself. I knew he was a good man, knew better now than ever, but to find my sister, and pay all that money to keep my family from shame?

* * *

I didn't bother to say goodbye to Lydia or Wickham. I couldn't stomach it. I did go with Mary, Jane, and Mother to Meryton.

"I can't imagine what your father does will all that ink" Mother grumbled.

"Mrs. Bennet!"

The Milliner, Mrs. Jacobs, a rather well-dressed man with a proper-looking cane, caught us outside. "Did you hear the news, madam?" he asked. "Mr. Bingley is returning to Nethefield."

"Mr. Bingley?" Mother repeated in wonder.

"Mrs. Nichols is ordering a haunch of pork. She expects him tomorrow" Mr. Jacobs told us.

"Tomorrow?" Mother repeated again. I glanced at Jane is worry, but she looked more curiously stunned. "Not that I care about him. Mr. Bingley's nothing to us" Mother said firmly. I wasn't sure if she was angry at him breaking Jane's heart, or insulted that he didn't marry her.

"I'm sure I never want to see him again. No" Mother continued. "We shan't mention a word about it." Mother turned o walk away, but asked one more question. "Is it quite certain he's coming?"

"Yes, madam. I believe he is alone. His sister remains in town." Mr. Jacobs gossiped.

'So" Mother squeaked. "Why he thinks we should be interested, I've no idea." Mother pretended to be indifferent again. "Come along, girls."

"Let's go home at once, Mary and tell Mr. Bennet the impudence of the man" Mother directed. I wonder he dare show his face!"

I linked arms with Jane, worried for her reaction at the news.

"It's all right, Victoria" Jane snapped. "I'm just… I'm just glad he comes alone, because then we shall see less of him. Not that I'm afraid of myself. But I dread other people's remark" Jane insisted.

I knew she was lying. Lying to herself just like I was lying to myself. It was because of this similarity that I allowed her to be.

* * *

We were all relaxing in the drawing room. Mother was stretched out on the couch, Lizzie was reading by the fire, and I'm not quite sure what the other girls were doing, but we were relaxing.

That is, until Kitty comes running in, shouting "He's here! He's here. He's at the door!" She ran to the window to look out. "Mr. Bingley."

Jane's eyes lit up with hope. Mother sat up in alarm. "Mr. Bingley? Oh my goodness! Everybody behave naturally" she ordered as we all got up. The goal was to make the room look less of a mess, and make Jane look dressed up.

Jane wrapped a ribbon Lizzie handed her around her waist after removing a thin robe.

"There's someone with him" Kitty cried out. "Mr. What's-his-name. The pompous one from before" Kitty sneered.

"Mr. Darcy?" Mother cried. "The very insolence of it. What does he think of, coming here?"

Kitty had stepped away from the window, so I looked out. My eyes quickly found Mr. Darcy, looking as handsome as ever.

I hid, away from the window, before they could catch me watching. Then, they knocked on the door. "Oh, my Lord! I shall have a seizure, I'm sure I shall" Mother whined as we organized ourselves to look more proper.

By the time Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were shown in, we were all sitting properly, reading or embroidering.

"Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, Ma'am" Mrs. Hill announced.

We all stood. My eyes went to Darcy without hesitation.

"How very glad we are to see you, Mr. Bingley" Mother greeted, interrupting the poor man. "There's been a great many changes since you went away. Miss Lucas I married and settled. And one of my own daughters, too. You will have seen it in the papers though it was not put in as it ought to have been. Very short, nothing about her family."

"Yes. Yes, I did hear of it. I offer my congratulations" Bingley said.

"But it is very hard to have my Lydia taken away from me" Mother continued speaking. "Mr. Wickham has been transferred to Newcastle, wherever that is."

Bingley couldn't take his eyes off Jane, even as Mother was speaking, and Jane stared at him. "Do you hope to stay long in the country, Mr. Bingley?" I admit, my tone was rather snappish. After all, Bingley left thinking the very think I had explained could not be true.

"Just a few weeks. For the shooting" Bingley admitted.

"When you have killed all your own birds, Mr. Bingley, I beg you will come here and shoot as many as you please" Mother told him.

"Thank you"

"Mr. Bennet will be vastly happy to oblige you and will save all the best of the coveys for you" Mother said.

"Excellent" Bingley looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Are you well, Mr. Darcy?" I couldn't stop myself from wondering.

"Quite well, thank you" he answered simply.

"I hope that the weather stays fine for your sport" I offered.

"I return to town tomorrow" Darcy explained.

"So soon?" I asked, wishing he would stay longer, so I could be near him.

"My Jane looks well, does she not?" Mrs. Bennet asked calmly.

"She does indeed" Bingley agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well, we must be going, I think" Bingley said after another failed attempt for words. "Darcy? It's been very pleasant to see you all again. Miss Victoria" he smiled slightly as me. 'Miss Bennet"

"You must come again" Mother demanded warmly. "For when you were in town last winter, you promised to have a family dinner with us. I've not forgotten you see. At least three courses."

Without a word, Bingley ducked out of the room. Darcy stayed for a monet before excusing himself and following after his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Daily update. Literally. ...I got nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm glad that's over" Jane told me as I sat beside her on the couch. "At least now we can meet as indifferent acquaintances."

"Oh, yes" I said sarcastically.

"No, you cannot think me so weak as to be in danger now" Jane pleaded.

"I think you are in great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever" I told with, grinning.

"I'm sorry, though, that he came with Mr. Darcy. I know you had a falling out" Jane said kindly.

"Don't say that" I pleaded.

"Why ever not?" Jane looked confused, understandably.

"Jane, I think I'm in love with him" I whispered.

"Oh, Victoria" Jane sighed.

"Look!"

Kitty's shout made us jump. "It's him! He's back. He's come again" Kitty cried. Before we knew it, Mr. Bingley was inside the drawing room with us.

"I know this is all very untoward, but I would like to request the privilege of speaking to Miss Bennet. Alone" Mr. Bingley said firmly, without a silly smile for the first time that I've known him.

It was obvious which Miss Benner he was talking about, there was no clarification needed. "Everybody to the kitchen. Immediately" Mother whispered. "Except you, Jane dear. Of course" with that, we all left Jane with Mr. Bingley.

Of course, we were listening at the door. We were all grinning as we waiting for Jane to say yes. Even Father came over to listen.

As soon as we heard Jane say yes, we burst through the door, hugging the couple. I was happy for Jane, but as I watched her and Mr. Bingley together, I couldn't help thinking of Mr. Bingley's dear friend, and how I had argued away any chance of happiness for myself.

I left the room and took refuge outside, crying and berating myself for being so stupid.

…

He watched as Charles entered the house, knowing what Miss Jane's answer would be, and happy for his friend. He saw Victoria run out of the house and to a tree. She fell and started crying.

He wanted nothing more than to go to her, but he couldn't bear to be rejected again, and she had given him no hope.

* * *

That night, we couldn't stop laughing for joy. Jane and I were to restless to sleep, and Jane was much too happy.

"Can you die of happiness?' she asked. "Do you know he was totally of my being in town in the spring?"

"How did he account for it?" I wondered.

"He thought me indifferent!" Jane cried.

"Indifferent!" I said, frustrated.

"Don't be so angry, Victoria, he told me of what you had told him, but sometimes a man needs more than a word for proof of feelings" Jane scolded me.

"Yes, I know."

"And he was no doubt poisoned by his pernicious sister" Jane added.

"Bravo!" I laughed at Jane insulting someone for the first time.

"Oh, Victoria, if I could but see you so happy" Jane sighed. "Are you sure nothing can come of Mr. Darcy?"

Before I could answer, I heard hooves. A Carriage. "What is that?" I asked.

"What?"

There was a loud knocking on the door, which woke the entire house. "Maybe he's changed his mind" Mary suggested.

Father opened the door to reveal a rather imposing figure.

"Lady Catherine" I greeted, prompting my sisters curtsies.

Without invitation, Lady Catherine stalking into our home. "The rest of your offspring, I presume" she said stiffly.

"All but one, the youngest has lately married, Your Ladyship" Mother happily told her, despite the late hour. "And my eldest was proposed to only this afternoon."

"You have a very small garden, madam" Lady Catherin said ruthlessly.

"Could I offer you a cup of tea, perhaps, You…" but she rudely cut off Father.

"Absolutely not. I need to speak to Miss Victoria Bennet alone" Lady Catherine demanded. "As a matter of urgency."

Lady Catherine and I were left alone in the drawing room. I waiting patiently to hear what was so urgent from her.

"You can be of no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand why I am here" she told me.

"Indeed you are mistaken. I cannot account for this honor at all" I told her politely.

"Miss Bennet, I warn you, I am not to be trifled with. A report of the most alarming nature has reached me, that you intend to be united with my nephew, Mr. Darcy. I know this to be a scandalous falsehood though not wishing to injure him by supposing it possible, I instantly set off to make my sentiments known" she told me.

I was shocked by her words. Engaged to Mr. Darcy? I certainly had said no such thing, and only Jane knew how I felt about him.

"If you believed it to be impossible, I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far" I said, tired.

"To hear it contradicted, Miss Bennet!"

"But... if such an engagement could not be possible, how does such a report exist" I countered.

"If?" she cried, furious. "Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourself?"

"I have never heard of it, Your Ladyship, nor would I spread a falsehood that would only prove to embarrass myself and my family when proven untrue!"

"And can you declare there is no foundation for it? Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your Ladyship has declared it to be impossible!" I couldn't tell her the truth, I simply could not.

"Let me be understood" she shouted. "Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Their engagement is no business of mine." I snapped.

"You selfish girl!" she screamed. "This union has been planned since their infancy. Do you think it can be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth whose own sister's elopement resulted in a scandalously patched-up marriage only achieved at the expense of your uncle?"

I was surprised Lady Catherine had no idea of her nephew's involvement, but said nothing. She needed no more fuel for her fire.

"Heaven and Earth, are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? Now tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?"

Her words shocked me and humiliated me, ridding me of all bravo and fight.

"I am not" I admitted.

"And will you promise never to enter into such an engagement?"

Her demand brought the fight back.

"I will not, and I certainly never shall" I told her plainly. "You have insulted me in every possibly way and can now have nothing further to say. You speak of inferior birth, and yet to act with less dignity than some girls less than half your rank. I must ask you to leave immediately."

I opened the door to show her out, surprising Mother, who had been listening with the rest of the family at the door.

"Good night" I said firmly.

"I have never been thus treated in my entire life" Lady Catherine huffed as she stalked out of the house.

"Victoria, what on earth is going on?" Father asked me when Lady Catherine slammed the door.

"It's just a small misunderstanding" I sighed as I headed back to bed, holding back tears.

"Victoria?" Mother asked, sounding concerned, but I was too upset.

"Oh, for once in your life, leave me alone!" I cried, running up the stairs to hide under my blankets. I wanted nothing to do with anyone.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. My mind was full of chaos, so instead of drawing in the early morning, I dressed and went for a walk.

It was still dark, but light enough I could find my way and not trip. I walked without purpose, simply wandering, trying to make sense of my life.

It was as I walked along a little bridge that I spotted him. Darcy, dressed ruffled and casually, walking towards me through the morning fog. My heart leapt, for I could think of no reason for his visit.

I couldn't move, I waiting for him to reach me. And then he was in front of me.

"I couldn't sleep" I told him gently.

"Nor I" he admitted. "My aunt…"

"Yes, she was here" I smiled sheepishly.

"How can I ever make amends for such behavior?" he asked softly, his voice like a caress.

"After what you have done for Lydia, and I suspect for Jane also, it is I who should be making amends" I said through my tears and the lump in my throat.

"You must know" he sighed. "Surely you must know it was all for you" my heart clenched. "You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before."

His speech gave me hope, like a warm wave after these long days of misery.

"If your feelings are still what they were in last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever." I felt as if my heart was in my throat, beating wildly.

He took a step closer to me. "If, however, you feeling have changed I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul and I love… I love… I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

I looked up at him, he was ever so much taller than I, and I could feel tears of joy falling down my face.

"My feelings have not changed" I told him truthfully. His head dropped, and he turned to leave. "Mr. Darcy!" he looked back at me. "I have loved you for a very long time."

I stepped closer to him, until we were toe-to-toe once more, and I took his hand. "My anger and confusing may have altered my reaction in April, but I did love you then, as I do now" I told him.

Darcy grasped my hand tightly, and slowly, to the sounds of the birds, rested his head against mine. I could feel his breath on my lips as we stood, basking in happiness of finally being together.

* * *

I paced back and forth as Darcy spoke to Father behind the closed door. Because of our first interactions and Lizzie's disdain for him, my family did not have a good opinion of Mr. Darcy, but I could not believe they would be so bitter as to wish me unhappiness.

And, finally, the door opened. Without hesitation I stepped inside while Darcy left the room. "Shut the door, please, Victoria" my Father requested. Before shutting the door, we shared a look and I smiled at him.

"Tori, are you out of your sense?" My Father asked me. "I thought you couldn't stand the man."

"No, Papa. Lizzie hates him, and I was angry for some offenses I had believe of him, but I never hated him." I explained truthfully.

"He's rich, to be sure" my father said, as if searching for a reason for me to wish to marry Darcy. "And you will have more fine carriages than Jane. But will that make you happy?"

"Have you no other objection than your belief in my indifference?" I asked hesitantly.

"None at all" Father said. "Well, we all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow, but this would be nothing if you really liked him."

"I do like him" I told him.

"Well…" My father nodded.

"I love him"

Father looked at me in shock. "With all my heart" I added. "He's not proud. Lizzie was wrong, everyone was entirely wrong about him. You don't know him, Papa. If I told you what he was really like, what he's done."

Father seemed worried. 'What has he done?"

And so I explained how Mr. Darcy had found Lydia and Wickham, had paid for everything, and even the things I suspected, but had no proof for.

"Good Lord" Father gasped. "I must pay him back."

"No" I shook my head. "You mustn't tell anyone. He wouldn't want it. We misjudged him, Papa. Mr. Darcy and I have both been fools this entire time. You see, he and I are… He and I are so similar. We're both so stubborn. Papa" I was crying again.

Father started laughing. "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Very much" I nodded.

Father sighed sadly. "I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you but it seems I am overruled. So, I heartily give my consent."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I could not have parted with you, My Tori, to anyone less worthy."

"Thank you" I hugged him tighter before running off.

"If any young men come for Lizzie, Mary, or Kitty, for heaven's sake, send them in. I'm quite at my leisure" Father chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – Final chapter. I'm sorry if people are disappointed, but I love this scene too much.**

* * *

Pemberley was beautiful, especially at night lit with dozens of candles.

I was euphoric. I was married to the man I love, to spend the rest of my life with him. My sisters were happy, my family was happy, my new family was happy as well.

Georgiana could not have been happier when we told her. I was terribly fond of her, and she was such an eager young thing. We would often play piano together when Darcy was gone and I was not with him.

And I got to spend nights like these with my darling husband.

We sat together on the stone terrace, looking out at the lake. Hair loose, both of us in loose, casual clothing, it was very intimate. My heart felt as if it would burst from my happiness as being with him, of being so close to the man I love.

"How are you this evening, my dear?" He asked me warmly as we sat outside.

"Very well" I sighed in contentment. "Only I wish you would not call me 'my dear'" I added playfully.

"Why?" he asked indignantly.

"Because it is what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something" I explained with a laugh.

"What endearments am I allowed?" asked, equally playfully.

"Well… Victoria, for everyday. My Jewel, for Sundays. And My Precious Wife, but only on special occasions" I teased.

"And what shall I call you when I'm cross?" he wondered. "Mrs. Darcy?"

"No!" I negated immediately. "You may only call me Mrs. Darcy when you are completely and perfectly, and incandescently happy" I decided.

"And how are you this evening, Mrs. Darcy?" my heart fluttered at the endearment.

His hand stroked my cheek as he kissed my forehead.

"Mrs. Darcy"

A kiss to my cheek.

"Mrs. Darcy"

My nose.

"Mrs. Darcy"

My chin.

"Mrs. Darcy"

And with that whisper, no more words were said, but it was safe to assume we were completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy.

And so we remained, through thick and thin, for better or for worse, in sickness and in heath, for as long as we both lived.

**THE END**


End file.
